The Diary of Shaura
by motleycruefan52
Summary: This is the story of Shaura Angeolus. She is forced to leave her home and to wed a man she has never met in her life. Features: Oc, Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf, The Company, Thranduil, Tauriel, Legolas, and Smaug.


A man with great character, I have no doubt that he shall marry me … but I feel as though he shall not give me a second glance once he finds out that I am also part elf. My name is Shaura Angeolus and I am the niece of King Thranduil. He had sent me to be an offering of peace between both of our races sense I am the only dwarf-elf hybrid that has lived this long.

"My dearest niece, I am here to ask you to do a quest…it takes great honor and a brave heart to go on this quest." I looked at him puzzled wondering what he was going to ask of me. "Darling you are an adult now and you have come of age. You shall be taken to be wedded to the Dwarf King of Erebor. A dwarvin man with a home that you shall enjoy very much. I have spoken to your mother and she has agreed that you should go immediately. Shaura my dear, I care for you with all my soul and the blood that flows through my veins. You shall begin your journey tonight. Legolas shall accompany you until you have reached Erebor. Goodbye my darling and May peace forever be in your heart." Said the king as he was walking away from her down the hall.

I could not believe that my own mother would give me away to a man I hardly know and to a new place that I had never seen or heard of before now. I just wanted to go and hide in my chambers to cry and scream out my feelings of my heart being ripped from my chest. I began to head to my chambers to collect my most precious belongings. I walk in to find my mother sitting on my bed awaiting upon me to speak. I stared at her with anger and headed to my wardrobe. The door swung open because I was so angry.

"Shaura please listen to me, my brother had forced me to send you away. I…I had no choice. He...he just told me that he was going to send you away and that I was never going to see you again my sweet rose petal." I couldn't speak, knowing that my very own uncle decided to throw me out like how my father was thrown away like dirty water. "I don't know what to say…I...Tried to love him and have my angry feelings a secret as long as I could hide them from him. But tonight I am being forced to leave as soon as I collect my things before Legolas comes to collect me. At least I know I have a cousin who truly cares for me enough to not leave me alone in this serious time of need. I love you mother but I wish you could have tried harder to defend me instead of agreeing with your so called brother." I walk over to my mirror to collect my elvish jewelry that my father had made me before I was even born. Along with all of my most precious things my journal and my sketching stuff. I couldn't stand her apologizing any longer. "Stop! Just stop it! Stop trying to apologize to me! I do not want you in my room any longer please leave me here at once!" My mother leaves the room with tears in her eyes as Legolas was about to knock onto my door. "Are you ready to be going now cousin?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. I looked at him straight into his eyes as I began to cry due to all the emotions I had been feeling. "I…I am ready to leave." I grab my satchel and my small trunk with my clothing. Legolas grabs my pet cat and asks me if I wish to bring her and I said: "No bring her to my mother with this note." "Yes cousin I shall before we leave. Now head toward the gate and I shall be with you shortly." He said as he swiped his hand across my swollen face.

I started to walk down the hallway with a heavy sadness and I could hear foot steps behind me. I look back to see a group of female servants following me. Today had been special day for my family. I see my mother and uncle standing by the gate. Legolas is there also with two horses and a black pony. I could not believe that everyone in the palace had come to see me off. "My dear Shaura! Good luck on your journey for Erebor!" said the king as he waved his hand to open the gate. We began to walk toward the gate. My mother began to speak: "Goodbye Shaura…" I looked at her with a sad face as I passed her. I began to hear a familiar voice, Tauriel, the captain of the wooden realm guard.

"You two were not going to leave without me were you?" said Tauriel beginning to laugh. Legolas gave her a loving look. I looked back at her with tears on my face. We make it to the near boarders of Erebor. Two day pass. "Shaura? Are you alright?" she asked but I could not answer. Legolas noticed that I was falling asleep. He stopped the horses and laid me down next to the fire onto my mat. Tauriel & Legolas began to speak to one another.

"Do you think that Thorin will accept her? I am worried that he will not. I love Shaura like she was my own sister. I do not want her to be heart broken. I hate seeing her like this. The last time I saw her like this it was because she found out that "he" was banished forever." She said quietly so that Shaura could not hear. Legolas looked at Tauriel with a very angry face. Then he walked over to her and sat. "Thorin is stubborn but I do believe that he will accept her on his own time. I do care for my cousin and I would never let her be harmed in anyway. Her father was asked to leave the palace it was his own free will to leave. I witnessed it myself. I know Thorin very well and he will respect her & will get to know her a little bit at a time."

Shaura woke up as soon as the sun begun to set onto her face. Legolas was awake cooking a rabbit over the fire. Tauriel just road back into camp on her horse. "The trail is clear and Thorin's troops are waiting on the other side for us." She said as she was sitting down. "What do they look like?" Shaura asked curiously. Tauriel looked at her with a serious face and said "You will see them soon, we really must get going now." Legolas packs up all the leftover food for later. I get onto my horse and feed him an apple. I fall asleep on my horse as we get halfway through the trail near Erebor. I hear a strange noise and notice a small hand on my foot. I look down to see a small child looking up at me.

"Hello little one? What's your name?" I said being cheerful. The little one looked at me and handed me a piece of bread. "Thank you so much…what us your name?" "My name is Carboc." "Well Carboc nice to meet you my name is Shaura." "Nice to meet you too. Goodbye!" The little boy ran as Legolas was walking over to me. "I am glad to see you awake Shaura. King Thorin is on his way to meet you. Now go and get changed." I get off of my horse and change into my finest silk gown. I walk out to see a very young dwarvin man with eleven other men.

"Princess Shaura welcome to my kingdom. My name is King Thorin. Please come with me to my palace." Said Thorin as he came closer to me to grab my hand. His hand was warm and comforting. I felt safe standing next to him. Legolas & Tauriel followed with my belongings as we walked in.

The palace was beautiful and full of life. Two even younger dwarfs came up to me and kissed my hand. "Hello your grace my name is Kili and he here is my brother Fili." Thorin gave them a nod and they walked away. I looked and saw a small male hobbit. Thorin grabbed my hand again and brought me closer to him. "Shaura, this is Bilbo Baggins, and he is one of my most valued men." Said Thorin very proudly. I pulled my hand away to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Sir Baggins." I bowed to him and he bowed back. "Shaura? May I ask you a question?" asked Bilbo very curious of his new friend. "Are you part dwarf by any chance? And elf too?" Thorin looked very interested in what Mr. Baggins was saying.

"Yes I am part dwarf and I am part elf." I said as Thorin was staring at me even more interested than before. "That is amazing! I have never met a Delf before! I feel extremely honored to be in your presence your grace!" said Bilbo excited as he bowed and went about doing his own business.

Balin walks up to me and grabs my face. "My dear princess, who, may I ask, is your father?" Thorin went up to his throne and sat down. "I do not know his name…he was banished before I got to know him. All I have left from him is my jewelry I wear every day." I said as Balin came closer to inspect my father's handy work. "My dear child, your father lives here in our village. He is our most treasured black smith. His name is Handore Angeolus. I can take him and bring him here to meet you. If you would like me too?"

Thorin stood up and spoke: "Bring Handore here to meet her. No force is to be used." Thorin came closer to me. Legolas had started to become anxious and began to bring up his bow. "You bring out that bow and you will have your father to answer to when you go back with no peace treaty signed!" yelled Thorin at the top of his lungs. He began to calm down when Legolas put the bow away. "Shaura let me show you to your personal chambers." Said Thorin as he grabbed my hand and led me down the halls of Erebor. Two other dwarves met us in the hall. "Hello your grace my name is Dwalin and my name is Bombur. We are at your service." I began to cry from all the joy an excitement I began to feel. I nodded my head and we continued to go to my new room. Tauriel came to me and grabbed me from Thorin's hand gently to give me a hug. Which I so desperately needed too.

"Here you are Shaura your new home awaits you." Said Tauriel as she released me. "Please stay with me for a little bit…please. King Thorin you have been such a gracious host. Thank you for my room."

"Your most welcome your grace." Said Thorin walking fast down the hall. Legolas decided it would be best to follow him. Shaura sat on the bed just now realizing what she said. "Tauriel I am frightened to meet my father! And I am scared of Thorin! I feel safe but I don't at the same time! Everyone was more welcoming than at home I do not understand it at all! I'M USED TO NOT FEELING LOVED! WHAT DO I DO!?" I said worried Thorin might come back. Scared of what live might stir between us both. Shaura started to cry with fear.

"Shaura you are a very strong, wise, beautiful, kind, and a very loving person. Some of us do not know how to express ourselves yet. Thorin to me looks like he has already started to have feelings for you. He practically lighted up after you said you were part dwarf." Said Tauriel "And you are to not have your hopes up about your father. It's a new place, it will take time to get used to it." She said giving Shaura a hug for comfort.

There was a knock on the door. "Shaura it's me Kili. I have a visitor for ya!" Kili opens the door and I see a dwarvin man with blue eyes and long black hair. "Shaura? Is that you?" Said Handore. He walked closer to see the jewelry I was wearing. He started to cry with joy. "Yes it is I father. Mother gave me the jewelry when I became ten years of age." He looked at me with tears in his eyes and came closer. "Shaura? What do you know of how I left the Mirkwood kingdom?" he said wondering what lies Thranduil told her.

"The only thing I know is that you were kicked out of the castle by my "uncle"." I said not sure of what he might say. "I decided to go on my own Shaura. Your "uncle" gave me two choices one: I be kicked out on the spot or two: leave willingly and you & your mother can live." He paused "So I decided on number two so that you would have a chance at life." He said as he was about to cry. "I have been trying to get into contact with your mother for a while now. Do you know if she had received my letters?"

"I do not know… I will give your letter to Tauriel and she will give it to her in secret. I will have mother address it to me every time she replies." Said Shaura with a smile.

Handore hugs Shaura goodbye and heads back down to the village. Shaura asks everyone if they could leave her alone for a little while before supper.

Bilbo comes to get Shaura to bring her to supper. "Bilbo you are very nice man and I want to ask you a question…Is Thorin a loving person?" Bilbo looked & stopped to tell Shaura what he knows about Thorin. He has her sit next to him on a bench. He grabs her hand and begins to tell her.

"He is very shy at first, has a ruff exterior, but when he warms up to you he will give lots of love. He is very kind & generous. He will get angry if you upset him badly. He told me he loves women without beards. (Bilbo winked at me) He also loves women with a ruff exterior that he can later learn how to take down without trying too. Did you know braiding dwarf men or women's hair is a sign of affection?" he looked at me as if I knew or not.

"No I didn't know that…why does he break down his wall for me? I'm not special at all, I mean, I cannot offer him anything he doesn't have…" I said scared to go to dinner.

Bilbo stands up and pulls on my hand to help me stand up. "You are very special, Do NOT think any differently. Everyone loves you here! Do not think we don't because we do. Thorin has started to get comfortable because you are comfortable with his friends and family. You can give him your love, kindness, wisdom, joy, a smile, and your happiness. That's all he really wants from you Shaura. Now let's get to supper before he becomes grumpy Thorin."

I started to laugh after he said that. We walk into the dining hall and I see all of Thorin's closest friends.

"Everyone! This is Shaura make her feel welcomed and let's eat!" Thorin walks over to me and takes me to my seat. I see Tauriel & Legolas eating too. "I hope you enjoying your stay so far." His eyes were filled with excitement. "I am thank you Thorin." He grabs my hand and kisses it. I began to blush.

I look at the table and I see lots of food I love: steak, corn on the cob, buttered rice, and bread. Thorin asks me what I would like to have, I told him, and he grabbed what I wanted for me. I began to blush even harder than before. Thorin asked if all of his friends could leave the dining hall and they did along with Legolas & Tauriel.

"Shaura please come sit closer to me. I won't bite." He said with a smile.

Thorin helped me move my chair closer to his chair and I noticed some beads on the table. He was about to braid my hair. We both sit down.

"Shaura, do you know of Dwarf Courtship?"

"No I do not know of the courtship…what is it exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Well when a male or female dwarf finds someone they love or want to love they braid each other's hair. And the braid/beads represent how much they care/love you and how long they wish to be with you. The beads represent the power the person/couple has over one another. Do you understand now?" he said as he was taking my hair into his hand and began to braid my hair. His hands felt so warm touching the side of my face. "I understand." I said I begin to braid his beard. He froze as I started and finished two whole braids with two beads on each one. "Shaura thank you for your gifts. Now let me finish mine."

When he finished braiding my hair I had ten braids with a beads onto each one. I blushed toward him as I noticed how much he actually loves me. I began to cry tears of pure joy. He looked at me in fear as if he had hurt me in some way. So he tried to take the braids out and I stopped him.

"I'm not sad, I am just confused is too how anyone one would want to love ME." I said walking away from him. He pulled me back to him. He lifts up my head and looks into my eyes. "You are beautiful. I love you Shaura, you might not want to believe me but I do. I have always known about how your uncle mistreats his family. I'm sorry that we didn't meet any sooner."

He picked me up into his arms as I began to cry and I hug him as tight as I could so that I wouldn't lose him. He takes me to my bedroom chambers to help me get there safely. He places me on the bed and starts the fire. He began to leave.

"Thorin? Would you lay next to me tonight? I do not feel safe unless you are here beside me. I feel comfortable with you."

Thorin took off his dress robes and was down to his underclothes and I cuddled with him until he and I fell asleep.

The sun began to rise and I heard Thorin get up to leave. He turns to me and smiles. "Good morning my lady." "Good morning Thorin. Off to do business?" I asked.

"Nope Breakfast. I shall see you soon. Tauriel is here to help you change." He said as he began to leave the room. Tauriel came into the room with a scowl on her face. "WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! WHY WAS HE IN YOUR ROOM?!" She yelled at me until I had gotten out of bed. "Oh? You got a new hair style?" I began to laugh at her expressions on her face. "What?! What did I do?!" she asked confused. I laughed even harder. I calmed myself so I could speak.

"Thorin and I courted one another last night. I gave him two new braids into his beard and he gave me ten braids with beads. Then he brought me to my room and I asked him to stay with me because I felt safe with him near me." I said as I was changing my clothing. Tauriel took out each braid so she could wash and dry my hair. I re-braided/beaded each one back into my hair. I placed my tiara on my head and headed to breakfast.

Legolas stormed into the dining hall with bow pulled tightly at Thorins head. "HOW DARE YOU SLEEP IN HER CHAMBERS UNMARRIED? HOW DARE YOU COURT HER! SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THE DWARF WAYS OF COURTSHIP!" I began to stand up to confront him and tell him the truth of what happened last night. But Thorin gestured for me to stay seated. Tauriel placed her hand onto my shoulder.

Thorin made himself look big and began to speak: "What have I told you pointing that bow at me!" he took out his sword and pointed it toward Legolas' throat. "I had explained to her the ways of dwarf courtship and the significance of the braids and beads. She choose to take part in the courtship and she braided my hair. I stayed with her last night because she didn't feel safe unless I was with her." Said Thorin explaining what really happened. "Put your bow away now!" Legolas did what was asked of him and turned to look at me. "Is it true what he says" "Yes it's all true. I braided his hair and he braided my hair. I asked him to stay with me because I didn't feel safe in this new place yet." Legolas looked at me with sorry eyes. He apologizes to Thorin & I and leaves the dining hall with Tauriel.

Thorin sat down and continued eating. I begin to panic because of how my only family member will soon be leaving me here today. I cover my face with my hands as I leave the dining hall to go find Legolas and Tauriel. Thorin stands up and notices me missing. Gandalf tells him to sit and he does. Bilbo leaves to come and find me. He sees me saying goodbye to Legolas & Tauriel. They leave me my pony. I fall to my knees and began to cry out. "WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" I hear footsteps get closer behind me. It was Bilbo. "Shaura, you did nothing wrong Thorin had told them yesterday that they needed to leave after breakfast and retrieve the peace treaty." He said sitting next to me. "I thought they were angry with me…I thought they had left me forever…"

Bilbo gives me a reassuring smile. "Shaura they were given the right to visit you whenever they feel like visiting you." I began to smile again. I stand up and Thorin is in front of me with his sword drawn. "What happened Shaura?" he looked worried. "Nothing I just misunderstood why they left without saying goodbye and I tripped over my dress." The village healer came to me and noticed how tired I had become. "My dear child, how long have you been tired?" "Sense I left Mirkwood I think…why?" "You have been bitten by a spider beast." She said terrified for me. "My king take her to a bed and I shall be with you shortly." She said as I fainted to the ground. Thorin picks me up and takes me to his chambers. He lays next to me until the healer returns.

"My king message the Mirkwood King to bring the antidote immediately! Go Now!" she said as I began to shiver. "NOW!" Gandalf whispers to a moth and it heads to Mirkwood.

Thranduil was sitting upon his throne when Legolas & Tauriel arrive for the treaty. "We have come to collect the treaty. Shaura is doing well." He looked at them both and notices Tauriel looking toward the ground. "Tauriel why do you look down in my presence?" she looked at him and told him what had happened last night. "I am glad she and him are getting to know one another. Legolas you do not need to fear for your cousin she is safe now."

The moth came in fluttering softly toward him and he grabs it with his hand and listens. "No! This can't be!" he turned sharply toward Legolas & Tauriel. "She was bitten by a spider beast!" he stood and began to go to his steed. "We ride to Erebor! She needs the antidote now!" They began to ride to Erebor.

Shaura began to become very still and weak. Thorin grabs her hand to comfort her. The healer begins to wash her face and places a warm cloth on her forehead. Thorin runs to the front gate. Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel come running in to save Shaura's life. The healer hands her the liquid to drink but she couldn't lift up her arm. So she helps her to drink it all. Shaura falls into a deep sleep. "She will be fine. She really needs to rest." She said to Thorin as he began to hold her hand. He kisses it and takes Thranduil to the throne room to discuss the treaty.

"I see you have grown very fondly of my niece Thorin. I am happy she is safe with you here in Erebor." He said as he passes him the treaty. "Yes I have grown strong feelings for her. I just wish her cousin & friend would be more careful next time." He said as he was looking at Legolas & Tauriel. "Yes I agree."

Thorin signs the peace treaty and Thranduil stands and shakes his hand. "Take care of her Thorin or I will come for here to take her away from you forever and the treaty will become void." "I shall take care of her. Goodbye Thranduil." He bowed and began to go to check up on me. Thranduil followed to do the same.

They noticed how peaceful she had been sleeping. The healer had a started a fire to keep me warm. "My lords, she is getting better by the minute. Soon you two can be together again. I see you have started to court her how lovely." She said as she was smiling and packing her medical bag. "Yes we have. Thank you. You shall be paid your whole fee." She then looked at him and said "No need for the princess. She is new to our kingdom. You just take good care of her." Thorin then nodded toward her and she left. Thranduil kissed my hand and then left. Thorin climbed into the bed with me until I began to wake up from sleeping.

It was supper time when I had begun to wake up. Thorin was gone and the room was pitch black. There was a knocking on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I put my robe on before I opened my bedroom door. Bilbo was there with a tray of food. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's great to see you awake!" he said with joy. The food he had brought into the room smelt really good. I sit on the bed as he carried the food to the end table. "Where's Thorin?"

"He is in the dining hall. Do you want to go see him?"

"Yes I would, very much, like to see him."

Thorin was smiling cheerfully and Bofur began to sing. Bombur saw me come in and he stood up very quickly. Thorin noticed and then everyone stood up.

"It's very good to see you better princess." Said Balin

Bilbo came over to me and we sat together and ate whatever was on the table. Thorin then came over and kissed me on my hand. He then returned to his seat and then began to watch Shaura eat her dinner.

I decided to head back to my chambers and dinner was over. Thorin had already went to his chambers. My room felt empty without him. Shaura looked into the darkness and saw emptiness. She heads to Thorin's chambers and knocks on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Thorin came to the door naked and Shaura turned around very quickly. Thorin grabbed his robe and told her she could turn around. She was blushing so badly that he started to laugh. "Shaura what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm fine…I just couldn't sleep." She said as she walked her over to a chair by the fireplace.

"You are welcomed to sleep here. I do warn you of what had happened last time with Legolas." He looked at me with a serious face and I began to laugh.

"He is just over protective that's all. I am after all his only female cousin." Thorin laughed as he sat in his chair.

Thorin looked at Shaura with longing eyes with love filling every single part of his body. Shaura notices his gaze and returns the gaze back at him a smile. He stands up and walks up behind her and places his hands onto her shoulders. Shaura adjusts to his hands touching her skin.

"Shaura would you be my bride?" he asked as he got down onto his knee and grabs her hand. She looks at him for a few minutes and then answers him. "Thorin I would love to be your bride." After she said that he brings her to his bed and lays her onto her back. He unrobes himself to show off his magnificent body. Shaura looks at him in fear. "I…I have never done this before." She said letting him know that she is still a virgin. "That's alright we will not rush." Thorin began to remove her clothing and he notices the scars on her body from her uncle abusing her. She turned around so he wouldn't see her stomach. He looked in shock.

"What had happened to you?" He asked very concerned.

"I fell onto a tree branch when I was younger and got impaled and my uncle almost left me for dead." She said "But Legolas saved & healed me. I think that this is why he is so protective of me now."

Thorin began to trace the scar as Shaura winced every time he touches it. Shaura was completely naked now and Thorin laid her onto the bed gently as he began to kiss her. She felt the pleasure travel through her body. He then started to kiss between her thighs as she started to moan. "Thorin…" he grabs her breast and begins to suck onto her vagina and lick her clitoris as he started to orally fuck her. She had never felt anything so comfortable in her whole life.

"Thorin…Thori…" she moaned even louder as he started to place his penis into her vagina humping slowly at first so she could adjust herself. He began to thrust harder and harder, she came all over his penis. He pulled out of her and started to finger her slowly as she came even faster. "Thorin…mhmmmm." He began to thrust into her again and he literally began to make her come even harder than before. "AAAAAAAWE! Aaaah! Awe!" she moaned as she hit her climax. Thorin's penis was dripping wet with come as he helped direct her to orally have sex with him. She began to suck onto him and hand job his penis until she decided to get on top of him. She began to thrust onto him. She got him to climax four times inside of her. They continued the same routine for two more hours. They both fell asleep. The next morning Shaura left Thorin's chambers to go to her own room and fell asleep. She didn't get dressed until lunchtime. Thorin sat in his chair relaxed and filled with joy. "Uncle you seem to be very relaxed? Did you finally have "it" with her?" Kili asked Thorin. He gave him a stern look and then smiled.

Three months passed by sense Thorin and Shaura made love. They had been married two weeks after they had their sexual encounter. That morning Shaura felt like she was gonna throw up. Bilbo comes to visit.

"Shaura are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"No…Mhm...I feel…like…I'm gonna…" she throws up into the bucket and Bilbo looks into her eyes and notices that she has begun to get a glow on her skin and puffy cheeks.

"Shaura I think you are pregnant?!" said Bilbo excited to find out the answer. "Three months to be exact. I'm surprised Thorin hasn't noticed." Said Bilbo giving Shaura a worried face.

"I am and I just found out from the healer today that I am pregnant." She smiled. Thorin walks into the room and notices how sick she is. "Are you alright my love." She stands up and Bilbo hold her to make sure she doesn't fall. "You should let him know." "Thorin…I am pregnant!" she said very happy and excited. "I'm three months along now."

"What! Really?! Yeah!" Thorin grabs her and twirls her around. He kisses her and she began to get sick again. He rubs her back to comfort her. He smiles knowing he will be a father soon. Thorin decided to have Thranduil come to celebrate the unity of both of their races. Legolas & Tauriel came to visit Shaura to see how she is doing. Bilbo had been sitting with Shaura sense he had brought her something to eat.

"Shaura? Are you alright?" asked Tauriel very concerned. "You fainted after you got sick with Thorin."

"I'm fine. I feel very good and very happy today. I just really would like to nap today." Said Shaura placing a hand on to her little bump. Legolas looked at her with a very serious face and sat next to her on the bed.

"Are you ready to have uncle see you again? The last time he saw you, you were sick."

"I'm ready to see uncle. You do not need to worry about me." She said placing her hand onto his shoulder.

Thorin walks into the room with Thranduil to see Shaura, Legolas, Tauriel, and Bilbo. Shaura sits up so that she isn't uncomfortable while talking to her uncle.

"Shaura my darling are you alright?" asked Thranduil "How are you feeling right now?" she looked at him in horror as if he actually cares for her. "I'm fine and I am doing great." He looked at her with relief.

Thranduil sits on the bed next to her. "Shaura your mother had passed away last night in her sleep." She looks at her uncle with complete anger. Thorin notices her face and walks over to be by her side. He puts his hand onto her shoulder. She stands up out of bed and makes herself look big. "HOW DARE YOU COME TO TELL ME NOW!? HOW DARE YOU NOT BRING ME TO HER!" Thranduil looks at her with a stern face and began to speak. "I did what I thought was best for you.." "NO YOU DIDN'T YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT IS BEST FOR ME!" Shaura slaps him across his face and storms out of the bedroom chambers and heads to her old bedroom.

Thorin stays behind to talk to Thranduil while Bilbo & Tauriel goes to see if she is okay.

"I do not understand why you must hurt her so much? Why you have to make her despise you so much?" asked Thorin to Thranduil.

"I do not mean to be cruel and mean. I care for my niece. I wanted her to stay happy with you. I didn't want her to be unhappy and run home to mourn her mother. I loved my sister as much as she did. I was devastated when she was found dead." Said Thranduil standing up and walking over to the fireplace. "I love all of my family but it is also hard being a king, brother, and uncle. I also didn't want to bury her mother until I told her today."

Thorin walks over to Thranduil at the fireplace. "I know you care for my wife. But you could have sent Legolas to get her and I. We would have not waited any given second. She loves her mother more than me. They had written to each other everyday sense she had been sent here." Said Thorin raising his voice a little bit at a time. Thranduil looks at him sharply and points his finger into Thorin's face. He puts his arm down knowing that it is useless to fight during a time of celebration and mourning.

"We will have a feast tonight to honor her memory and to celebrate the new life that is to come." Said Thorin as King Thranduil stands up to compose himself. Thorin leaves the room to escort him to the dining hall to have him relax.

Shaura stormed into her old room where she used to sleep in complete anger and hatred. Tauriel & Bilbo came in after her. Shaura was hiding in her bathroom when they came in to check on her. They leave to go to the dining hall and Thorin gave Bilbo a worried look. He gestures him to go to my old room. He packs a tray of food for them to share.

Shaura listens for her room door to open. "Shaura please come out of the bathroom and eat dinner with me." Asked Thorin with a worried voice. She opens the door and runs into his arms crying. "I'm sorry that he had been rude today. It is our special day." He says as he rubs his hand onto her stomach.

Balin came running into the room frantic and terrified. "Your Graces' Smaug still lives! He is here to speak to you both!" Shaura goes up to Balin and hugs him so he could relax. "We will be fine Master Balin, stay here for a few minutes to relax." "My lady he is in human form." Thorin turns around sharply to Balin.

"Are you certain?!"

"Yes my lord it is true. Bard thought he was one of his men."

Thorin grabbed me by my arm and rushed me to go to the dining hall and a group of Thorin's men were thrown in front of us. Smaug came around the corner. He smiles at me and starts to walk closer.

"Hello sweet beautiful princess…I see you have new company now. How sad." Said Smaug mocking me and Thorin getting angry. Smaug then looks at my stomach, closes his eyes, and takes a deep inhale of breath. "You are with child…He must be the father." Said Smaug as he began to laugh. Smaug gets even closer to me and we are face to face. I look into his eyes, they shimmered when I looked into them, I close my eyes hoping he didn't notice it too. Thorin could only look in horror seeing his queen being handled by the dragon. "You have feelings for me don't you your grace…" said Smaug as he is wrapping his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him. I began to cry thinking this would be the last time I would see Thorin and her extended family.

Smaug let out a deep growl. He places his hand under my chin and lifts up my head so that I am looking at him in the face. "YOU are MINE now…" said Smaug smiling at me and he grabs me around my waste, picks me up to run to the front gate. Thorin runs after me screaming in fear. "SHAURA!NO!" Smaug transforms himself into his dragon form. "We belong together!"

They all kept on screaming for Shaura hoping for her to be released but Smaug had other plans.

Thorin couldn't help but run. Running as fast as his legs could carry him. He lost sight of them and they couldn't see them anymore. Thorin fell to his knees in utter despair. Balin tried to help him up but he didn't want it. He tried to help him twenty times over. Thorin had given into letting Balin finally help him up. "Do you think I will ever see them again?" asked Thorin looking at Balin with worried eyes. "I believe that you will see her again one day and maybe you will see her and the babe safe from any harm. Thorin we need you."

Kili & Fili ran up to Thorin and hugged him and stayed with him until he was ready to walk back into Erebor. Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel already left to go and find her.

.

Smaug had taken Shaura to an underground cave. She had just woken up from being knocked out by Smaug before they took off. He had turned back into his human form again. He stepped out of the shadows. I took a closer look at him. He was about six foot two inches, he has a black armored suit on, he has pale white skin with hints of red scales on his face, he has high cheek bones, a narrow jaw line, he has the most plump lips, and very beautiful black hair. His eyes were a beautiful silver gold color that pierced the deepest part of your soul. I continued to look at him with just pure curiosity.

He began to come closer when I stood up. He stands next to me. Torches began to light the cave. It was absolutely beautiful with all the gems and gold glimmering showing a bed and a throne with a single crown on its seat.

"I see you have a fondness for beauty." Smaug spoke with a smile. I began to shiver with fear as he began to walk circles around me.

"Y..yes…I..I love anything that has a story to them and m..my..mystery." I said shaking with fear.

He looked at me with curious eyes and began to smile at me.

"Is that why you fell in love with Thorin Oakenshield." He said with a growl. He stared at me for a long time before I answered him. I begin to smile before I spoke: "I fell in love with him because to me, he is beautiful & mysterious. I don't know exactly why I fell for him but I am happy because we had married." He stopped me when I was going to continue and then he began to speak: "And now you are carrying his first child/heir." He said as he places a hand onto my stomach.

I back away in fear as he tried to pull me in closer.

"You cannot run away from me…you have nowhere to go." He said as he grabs my arm to pull me close. "Do not fight you will only hurt yourself." He knocks me onto the bed. I passed out, I could not tell if he was near me, and now the only thing I could do is sleep and not move where I am.

..0.0.0

Back in Erebor Thorin is ready to wage war with Smaug. Thranduil had found out where he has taken Shaura.

"Thorin we must not rush into battle! It could get Shaura and the babe killed! What do you think! I can't stand here waiting for you to rush into battle." Said Dwalin not wanting him to worry him anymore than he has. Thorin glared at him for a few minutes. "We should talk to the Elvin King to make sure he's going to help save her."

They walked into the throne room and Balin is there with a written message from…SMAUG.

"My King, Smaug brought another letter…it was left at the front gate. Here is what is says: _King Thorin from under the huge rock, your wife is safe and doing well sense you now know where my location with her is. I will kill her if you get within a ten mile radius of her. I only let her write to you this once. Thorin, please don't start a war with Smaug over me. Please create a peace treaty and have a peaceful talk with him. I'm fine and the baby is fine. He has told me that he would kill and eat me if you come close please don't fear for me. I love you with all my heart. Sense you have read her part of the letter. I am willing to fulfill her wishes not to have a war and to make peace with you THORIN."_ Read Balin as a tear is falling down his face.

The only thing Thorin could do was ask Thranduil to help him create a reasonable and loop hole free peace treaty to save his family. It takes them almost a month to create a treaty.

..0.0

Three months pass sense Smaug sent the first response and Shaura is six months pregnant now. Smaug has been guarding her like a hawk sense she had gotten a little bigger. She began to have feelings for him.

Smaug makes Shaura dinner before doing a patrol of the skies around the cave.

"How are you doing?" asked Smaug placing meat onto her plate as she is rubbing her belly. She looked up to him smiling and grabbed his hand. "They're kicking like a herd of running horses today…feel them." Smaug began to smile feeling the little kicks hit his hand.

"I think that you might be having two my dear princess." He smiled.

"I'm not entirely sure because Thorin and I…" Smaug growled when I said Thorin's name. "Do you not believe me when I tell you are having two…do you forget that I can hear them with my dragon ears." Smaug kept on yelling at her. Shaura could not feel sad sense she had started to accidentally make Smaug angry. He is still yelling.

"I Know! I am sorry for bringing him up." Said Shaura knowing that it would please him. The 'babies' began to kick again but a little harder. Smaug began to get closer due to the painful look Shaura was making. Shaura sat down because of the pain. "Are you okay? Are they hurting now?" asked Smaug wondering if hid captive mate is okay. "I'm fine don't worry about me." Said Shaura walking toward the bed to hide herself under the covers. She turns to look at him before getting into the bed. "They're not your to concern yourself with."

Smaug got really angry and he ran outside to patrol for a couple of hours. Shaura re-cooked her dinner while he was gone.

"Mmhmm…this is so good." She said taking another bite. She began to cry because she made the 'babies' upset. "I'm sorry that your father is not around. It is not my fault. I miss him so much." She took another bite of the steak humming to herself. She stops when Smaug walks into the room. He looks at her and continues to go to the kitchen. She continued to eat food. She continued to eat happy with content and continued to hum because she is so happy. Smaug noticed how happy she sounded when she was eating. He walks up to her at the table. Shaura looked at him with fear.

"Do you want dissert?" he asked her and she began to smile with pure happiness. She looked down at her belly.

"What do you think?" she asked as the 'babies' began to kick. "Okay" He looked at her with a smile.

He brought out the dissert out for her to eat. Chocolate Cheesecake. She felt like she was gonna die if she didn't get any of it.

Smaug begin to feed her bites of the cheesecake when she so desperately wanted the cake to herself.

"Smaug why does this taste so good?" she asked having a food-gasm at the same time. His scent began to become unbearable. It has been a long time sense she had wanted to have sex with anyone. Smaug started to notice how close Shaura had begun to get. Her scent was beginning to become unbearable.

He began to growl with the pleasure of her wanting to be with him and her the same.

He began to bring her over to the bed as she began to moan when he started to kiss her neck. She took a bite at his neck and he started to growl and he laid on top of her carefully not to hurt the 'babies'. She noticed how hard he was and began to giggle. He blushed when she started to rub her hands on his hard member. He began to undress and nibble at her neck & breasts. "Aah!" she began to make noises he had never heard before. He began to thrust deeply into her and she began to moan his name. "Smau…" he growled for more. "Smaug! Ah! Smaug faster!" he did what she commanded. She moaned and began to arch her back. She began to come until she reached her climax. "Aaah! Mmhmm aah! Smaug!" she yelled because of all the pleasure she felt.

He pulled himself out of her and they cuddled together. Shaura's stomach began to growl loudly. "You're still hungry? I thought you had just eaten like three hours ago honey." He said as he places his hand onto my stomach. The 'babies' began to kick hard. "I am still hungry…maybe when I'm done we could do a round two." She said smiling. He began to get a mischievous grin. "Maybe we could? What do you want to eat?" "You maybe? A…Surprise me!" he kissed her and headed to the kitchen to make her food.

..0

Thorin had decided to send a raven to Smaug to give him the announcement of the peace treaty being ready to be discussed/signed. Also hoping to see his wife again unharmed.

Two weeks pass sense he sent the letter and today he had gotten a response. Ori was asked to retrieve the letter. He began to read it out loud to Thorin.

" _To: Thorin Oakenshield,_

 _I, King Smaug, will be arriving on Durin's day to discuss the matter of peace with thee at the last light (midnight) and I will be bringing your wife with me. If you try to take her from me I will kill her in front of you and the child will come with me to live. You may have your nephews join us if you wish."_ "Do you want me to continue?" asked Ori to Thorin "Yes of course." "This part is from Lady Shaura." _"Thorin, my love, I am almost ready to give birth to our child/children. I would like to talk to Oin when I arrive I had told Smaug that is what I wanted to do when you two talk with one another."_ Ori paused for a couple of seconds to get a drink of water. _"I will be eight months pregnant when we come to talk with you and I will be staying in my old bedroom chamber. Bilbo is welcomed to join me."_ Ori was shocked to the next part and made Thorin really nervous. _"Smaug wants me to marry him because I am pregnant with his first child. I am scared for all of us (babies & I included) and I do not wish to die because he becomes jealous when I say your name. I can't live like this anymore. I told him I would send the letter so that he couldn't read this part of the letter. I love & miss you so much Thorin please do not try to keep me from him. He scares me sometimes and he gets over protective when I try to leave his den. I love you Thorin do not think otherwise. Love Shaura."_

"I must help her at all costs even if it means risking her (their) lives." Said Thorin getting his palace ready for the dragon beast and his wife. All of the company began to get really nervous when Durin's Day began to get closer.

King Thranduil arrives with Legolas & Tauriel to help arrange security for the palace so it's secure and safe.

..0

Today is the day. Smaug and Shaura travel to Erebor. And she has been experiencing pain in her lower back. Shaura was sleeping in the comfy bed when Smaug came to wake her up for their dinner meal together.

"Are you doing alright today?" he asked worried about her condition. She looked at him and lied. "I am fine thank you for asking." He gave her a puzzled look.

"Do you like what you are having for dinner this evening?" he asked with excitement.

"Is this the meal we had the night we made love?" she smiled with utter delight.

"Yes and I thought it would be good for you sense we have a long journey ahead of us."

She smiled as she took a bite, trying not to let him see the pain her body was in.

After they're done eating he has her mount onto his back so they could make it to Erebor before midnight.

Shaura couldn't help but caress Smaugs neck even tighter because the pain had become two unbearable to bare. Smaug knew she was lying when he asked at supper and now he knew it was true because he can feel her contractions through his neck. He was surprised she was handling the urge from screaming out.

Shaura began to cry because she was in so much pain.

"We are almost there my precious jewel…so they can help you through your pain." Smaug said trying to comfort her.

She began to pass out from the pain as he was about to land at the top of the mountain. Smaug laid her onto the ground carefully with his tail and then turns into his humanoid form.

"THORIN OAKENSHEILD!" his voice boomed throughout the mountain. Ori noticed Shaura and began to help Smaug bring her to her chambers as Thorin follows them very carefully, hoping that his wife doesn't get injured by the slimy slug menace. But he was too concerned for Shaura to worry. They called upon Oin so he could help Shaura through childbirth.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" said Shaura waking up screaming in pain. Oin asked Gandalf to help him relax her. "Shaura my dear you must drink this…it will help with the pain." Shaura drinks all of the liquid and relaxes a little bit.

"Gandalf! Get them out of here!" said Oin making him force out Thorin and Smaug. They both began to get angry with Oin but they knew that it was of great importance to save Shaura's life and the babies.

Smaug became very restless and Thorin became angrier by the minute.

"Aah! It hurts Oin! I want THORIN!" said Shaura as she's pushing out the first baby. "GO get Thorin!"

Bilbo ran to get Thorin in the throne room. "Thorin come quickly! Shaura wants you! NOW!"

They ran to be at her side. She has already given birth to three babies. She began to slowly get weaker. "Thorin get Smaug…please he needs to see his children." He ran to get Smaug. He just keeps his composure for her.

"Smaug Shaura needs to see you." Smaug runs to go see Shaura. She had finished giving birth to every child in her womb including the one still born babe.

Shaura gave birth to three babies for Thorin: Two boys and a girl. Smaug three boys and two girls. One had passed away when it was born.

Shaura couldn't move her body anymore. She's so weak that her heart rate began to drop extremely low. Smaug and Thorin are with her.

"Make peace with one another…here right now…for…me..."

Gandalf brings out the treaty.

"…you…must sign…this… in front of me…to raise…our children together as a family…" Shaura looks at Thorin with a most deepened sadness knowing that she is going to die.

"Smaug…Thank you…for…caring and loving…me…" he walks up to her and holds her hand. "I want…you to…know that…I truly…love you...take care of our heirs." He kisses her on the lips.

"I love you too Shaura please do not leave me." Said Smaug desperately not wanting to lose his true love. Shaura looks at him and then to Thorin. "Love them…like…they are your…own."

Shaura breathed her last breathe. Smaug and Thorin vowed that day that they would never let their children forget who she was and that the peace treaty was signed on her death bed. They had never broken her vow for peace within the years to come. They respected one another.

Thorin gave Bilbo one of Shaura's sons and he named him Frodo. They live in the Shire now. Smaug lived the rest of his days with his children in the cave they were conceived in. They all grew up to be great warriors in Thorin's armies.

..0

Today is a special day. Bilbo's 115th birthday. Frodo is getting all the guests invitations to send out to Bilbo's friends.

"Bilbo who do you want to come to your party?" he asked with a serious face.

"Here my boy, is the list. Read it out loud to me so I know if I have the list right."

"Party Guest List:

Thorin Oakensheild & Children, Kili, Fili, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, Ori, Nori, Dori, and Smaug Drake & Family." Said Frodo with a quick tone. He looks to his uncle staring out the window. "They'll come to see me again. To say goodbye."

"Uncle? What about Gandalf?" asked Frodo awkwardly breaking the silence.

"Of course my boy why would he miss my birthday. I sent his invitation months ago." Bilbo said chuckling to himself. "Now run along and go greet him! Go or you'll be late." Said Bilbo smiling.

'This book of my adventures will change his world completely but I hope he enjoys reading about how his parents met.'

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"We do not need any more unwanted visitors today! Go away!"

"What about very old friends!"


End file.
